Medics and Flyboys
by HadesCat
Summary: Inspired by simply-tsuperb on tumblr. Starscream's heat starts while he is in the medbay and affects more than just him. What's a good doctor to do? (AN Sorry I kind of forgot I posted this here. Ergo, a multichapter update. Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

# Rss #

Consciousness was a grasp away, yet more slippery than an oil-slicked wire. Starscream onlined slowly, weakly groaning when the harsh light hit his optics.

"You're lucky to be alive," came a gruff voice from nearby. Wha-?

Someone was nearly, someone was close. The fact gave Starscream a jolt he needed to online fully. He bolted upright, looking around wildly. He was- he had to-

"Whoa, whoa! Lie back down this instant!" Ratchet hurried to calm his patient. The seeker was hyperventilating, his wings twitching madly as he searched for danger. "You are safe here," Ratchet said slowly. "You are in my medbay, no one is going to hurt you, Starscream." No matter how much of a dangerous nuisance he was before. The war was over and there were too few Cybertronians left to offline anyone. The seeker focused on Ratchet but did not comply. "Just lie back down, Starscream. " The medic huffed, "You need rest, plenty of it."

Starscream reset his optics and looked around again, his wings flicking curiously. How did he get here?.. Then he was aware of servos pushing him to lie down. No, no that wouldn't do he- red optics widened in sudden realisation, wings up in a sharp 'V'. "I have to go."

A frown. "No, you do not."

"I do," Starscream was scrabbling for a way out, "I really, honestly do-" since when did medics have such strength?! "It's for your own good!" He finally snapped. Ratchet was having none of it. "Like slag it is! I just dragged your sorry frame from the pit, you need rest, you rust-addled idiot!"

"Am not!" Came the outraged cry. Dammit, his heat cycle was about to start and the fragging medic clearly had no idea what he was dealing with. Didn't he know what seeker heats were like? They affected more than one mech! Not only the seeker in heat would be driven to interface, but those around him too, until one of them was sparked. And that meant- frag, what if Ratchet did know of it? That was even worse,that meant that Ratchet knew and would be using him! Fans whirled to life as warmth started spreading through Starscream's frame, warm servos on his armour not helping any. He had to get out before his heat settled in fully- "Don't touch me!" Starscream made a frantic dash to the exit. He'd spent too much effort on medical delay and cancellation of his heat cycle during the war, it was bound to come back with a vengeance this time!

White digits slipped across gorgeous wings, grabbed at the slim waist, and finally grabbed a slim ankle when the fight sent both mechs crashing on the floor. Starscream's engine whined, high-pitched and desperate. He was caught. But he hasn't surrendered yet!

Ratchet watched those large wings wave and flutter frantically, but to no effect. Starscream was simply too weak to escape. The medic pulled the seeker back. And immediately winced, the screech of claws on the floor was terrible and speaking of- Ratchet quickly placed one servo on Starscream's hip to hold him in place, while the other went to restrain those sharp digits. The ambulance finally allowed his vents to do their work as he rested, fans whirring loudly. What was the seeker thinking?! Starscream was in no state to leave the medbay! And he would make sure the seeker wouldn't run off.

Grey wings trembled under Ratchet's wide chassis and instinctively pushed into the heat that was rolling off the grounder above. That was it, the heat was running full on and there was little choice... Starscream bit back a whimper and held still, waiting for Ratchet's decision. /His/ valve was lubricating already, and Starscream bit his lip, impatient for something. Anything. Any kind of action but not the stillness that was driving him mad!

Ratchet may have missed his interface protocols coming online during the fight, but he was aware of them now. He vented deeply, trying to cool the strange heat that's been coursing through him since Starscream's frantic dash. He tried to run an internal diagnostic, but his processors were sluggish and slow to respond. He let his programmes run their course, patient from long experience. Meanwhile... Starscream was pleasantly warm. And not trying to hide his helm anymore. Just...a little nuzzle. It won't change anything, right?

Starscream shivered when he felt the medic lean on him, fully covering him and by Primus, the seeker loved every moment of it. Heat-addled processors spun through questions and scenarios, all of them centred on Ratchet. Would the medic be harsh? Demanding? Would he use this to pay back for all the Autobots that were dead by

Starscream's claw? Would he- Starscream gasped when he felt a soft touch at the back of his helm, then flinched away. This would not end well, this would /not/ end well, Megatron was only nice before a harder hit and Primus above, he was not going to survive this if the medic was similar. Starscream moaned when a wave of heat rolled through him, from spark to wing tips. His valve cover snapped open at medic's light touch. Starscream wiggled his aft a bit, wings fluttering enticingly. He was ready and willing, dammit! Ratchet's processors swam from data influx. The willing, /needy/ seeker beneath him, begging to be taken... It was almost too much to process. White servo squeezed grey digits in warning. Hold still. Starscream huffed but obeyed when his claws were released.

"Good seeker." The medic rumbled, pleased. Ratchet slid his servo along Starscream's slim frame. Sharp curves and delicate angles criss-crossed by weld lines. Digits danced along them, making the seeker gasp minutely. Flight engines whined, high-pitched and wanting but Starscream did not move aside from his trembling wings. Ratchet revved his engine too, quieter but no less domineering. Starscream moaned and pressed into the mech behind him.

"You like that, don't you?" Ratchet all but purred into sensitive wingbases (oh how long he slaved over those). He leaned on one servo to steady himself, the other sliding from wing edge to tease around the green cockpit. "You enjoy being dominated." He said, something darker flashing in blue optics.

" Only- ah, by you," piece of scrap, autobot slag, _sweet torturer_ "Rah-Ratchet!" The medic smiled, inordinately pleased with the claim. That deserved a reward, didn't it? He lavished Starscream with attention, seeker's plating more sensitive after extensive repairs.

"Good seeker, just like that, yes, " he murmured reassuringly between kissing and licking that delicious frame. Ratchet drank in every moan, every gasp, every _sound_ he elicited from the seeker beneath.

"R-Ratchet please!" His valve was slick, leaking and clenching when there was nothing in it and Starscream was sure he smeared his lubricant all over Ratchet's interface panel by now. He was ready! What more could the damn medic want!?

"Tell me what you want." Ratchet crooned sweetly, "Tell me, Starscream." The seeker moaned and scratched at the floor helplessly. Ratchet laughed and let his servo slip around to press at Starscream's valve. "Well?"

The seeker broke with a scream: "Aah! Frag me! Just frag me already, Ratchet!" Blunt digits pressed inside and Starscream howled, "With your spike, you moron! Nngaah, frag me, fuck me with your spike!" He was down to human expletives, but did not care. His valve cycled and clamped down on white digits.

Ratchet moaned softly and pumped his fingers into that slick tightness. Starscream could take him without stretching...maybe. To be sure, just to be sure he slipped two digits fully inside- "Slag, Star...Mmm, so tight." He moaned unashamedly. Starscream's valve cycled around sensitive digits, lubricant fluids seeping in to the wires. Ratchet's panel snapped open, the medic moaning softly as his spike slid out. Starscream squirmed again, needy and impatient, but a warning rev of ambulance's engines was enough to hold him in place. This was entirely too slow, Starscream did not want to wait longer. Perhaps the medic needed some encouragement?

"Mmm, you like that Ratchet, don't you? Just think how great it will feel when it's your /spike/ inside me," he purred. Then his valve was woefully empty until Ratchet pressed inside. Starscream moaned his approval loudly and pushed back, until Ratchet's spike was fully sheathed. "M-move, aah~" He felt so good, so full, his valve stretched and his spark thrumming pleasantly.

"Impatient seeker," Ratchet groused, but nonetheless obliged. Soon they had a good rhythm going, the medbay filled with sounds of their interfacing.

"Ah, Ratchet, yes! There!" Starscream made no effort to hide his moans of pleasure as he drew closer to overload.

The overload hit hard, an explosion bliss that left their frames thrumming pleasantly. Ratchet pulled his spike out and flipped the seeker around, ready for another go, but... The seeker was spent. Starscream lay on the floor, barely moving apart from occasional post-overload shudder, looking as if he was about to offline. Ratchet felt bad for the seeker, he should've known better than to put his patient through such strain and expect more! Starscream was watching him warily from the floor.

"Right." The medic grunted and eased his spike back into its housing. "Let's get you back on berth." Starscream looked away and grumbled something incoherent. "Unless you'd prefer to sleep on the floor?" The seeker seemed to be seriously considering that. "Up, up you get!" With some reluctance, his patient allowed himself to be dragged into a more or less vertical position.

Why did he even have to move? This was so unfair. Starscream grumbled mentally as the medic pulled him upright. His frame ached, neither pleasant nor painful sort and honestly, what was the point of getting up if they were bound to end up on the floor anyway? A wave of heat coursed through his frame again and Starscream stumbled. The medic caught him and led him rest of the way, cooing something encouraging in his audio. The seeker all but collapsed on the medberth, completely exhausted. He was not going to survive this heat, was he?

"Well done, Starscream," Ratchet said softly, "get a little rest now." Primus knew, seeker's systems needed it.

The seeker didn't know whether to laugh or cry. How many times did he yearn for those words, how many vorns had it been since he heard them? Denied by his fellow decepticons, but oh-so-easily given by an autobot. Genuine approval. And for what? For getting back on the damn berth. And the thrice-damned medic was now rubbing his chestplates soothingly and...ah, it felt good.

"Ratchet...my spark feels weird."

The medic frowned and tapped the too-warm metal: "Open up then." Grey plating obediently clicked and slid outwards, baring seeker's swollen spark. Ratchet watched, fascinated, only vaguely aware of his own frame mirroring Star's actions. Hypnotised by the beautiful light in front of him, he leaned closer to see...to kiss Starscream. Two sparks met and merged eagerly.


	2. The morming after

# Rss2 #  
Starscream woke up slowly, feeling strangely sated. He stretched languidly, joints popping into place. He felt...good, actually, better than he should have given the number of predacons he ran into. The seeker sat up and looked around. He was in medbay, his injuries were taken care of to the point of minor aches and he felt sticky in certain areas.

Wait, What?

Starscream inspected himself again, this time feeling more awake. Clearly, he interfaced someone last night. Was fragged, actually. Ah, no big. That was a fair price for being taken care of so well. Just look at those wields, they were practically art! Starscream wasn't concerned with his temporary lapse of memory, it would come back soon enough. Meanwhile he was in the medbay, unsupervised and hungry. Now, where would they keep energon?

Starscream didn't find any energon to drink, but there /was/ a stash of goodies, just waiting to be eating. The seeker happily stuffed himself with sweet treats, how long has it been since he had one? Somewhere between fourth and sixth goodie Starscream's memory banks finally did their job and informed the seeker just what happened last night.

"Huh. Never thought Ratchet had it in him," the seeker mused. "Not that it is a bad thing." He had his heat and the medic took care of it wonderfully. Thoroughly satisfying and not a single re-opened wound! Truly, a skilled medic. Starscream snickered at the thought. And now he was carrying his and Ratchet's creation. "Here's to hoping it will be a seeker." Starscream mock toasted with a goodie and popped it into his mouth. Where did Ratchet get those? Did he make them himself? Now that was a thought. He would have to get some more of those, maybe Ratchet could make some, just for the carrier of his creation? And Ratchet would be a good sire, Starscream decided. A medic, caring, professional, and very autobot. Their future sparkling will be taken care of.

Knockout wasn't sure what had the autobot CMO in a snit, but it was amusing. And somewhat troublesome, surely Starscream couldn't say anything to unsettle him so. Ratchet was made of sterner stuff.

The red medic swayed into the medbay, ready to amaze everyone with his new polish. Only his audience was nowhere in sight. Knockout frowned and went to search for the troublesome seeker.

"There you are, Starscream." His 'patient' demolished Ratchet's stash and was now purring on the floor, content as you will. "Knockout." The seeker greeted with a frown. "What are you doing here?" And where was Ratchet?  
"Oh I don't know, looking after patients that should be in berth right now?"  
"I'm fine here." He was, really.  
"No Starscream, back to berth. Doctor's orders." Ratchet would reformat him into something ugly if anything went wrong.  
"Hmm." Starscream tilted his helm in mock thought. "No."  
"Ratchet's orders," the medic growled. That got seeker's attention, white wings snapped up at the mention of the CMO. Interesting.  
"Really?" Starscream asked cautiously. Ratchet was the sire of his-/their/ future sparkling. And, as a fully qualified doctor he knew best, right?  
"Yes, really." Something was off. "Don't want to annoy Ratchet, do you?" The seeker shook his helm and tried to get up. Keyword tried. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sorry for the mess, turns out I have to clear formatting before posting. Enjoy!

_

"Well?"

"Well what?"

The red mech groaned: "Oh come off it Starscream, what's going on between you and Ratchet?"

Starscream sneered, "What makes you think there is anything between us? There is nothing!" He was more than a little upset that he had yet to see his co-creator and was now taking it out on the medic available. Namely, Knockout, who was openly scoffing at the denial.

"Puh-lease, it is so obvious." The red annoyance checked his perfectly manicured claws. Starscream wished he was well enough to rip them off and stuff them somewhere uncomfortable. Preferably after he used them to ruin the obnoxious medic's precious paintjob. Much to Starscream's ire, said medic continued: "Ratchet was perfectly fine until the morning he called me in to look after you. I mean, really. He is not the type to leave his patients to others; if anything, he hoards them! /And/ he's been avoiding everyone since then! So," the medic leaned closer and poked Starscream with a /perfectly manicured/ claw, "talk."

Starscream's wings flicked uncertainly, even as he scowled at his ex-ally. "You know my cycle," he finally bit out.

Knockout blinked, processing what the crazy seeker meant by that, then his optics widened with realisation. Oh. Ooh, this was going to I be good. Or really bad, but entertaining either way. "So your heat cycle-"

"Yes, my /heat cycle/," the seeker growled, cutting off the medic rudely. He was going to break white claws one by one-

"You and Ratchet?" The medic finally put two and two together. "Woah." Knockout scooted closer to Starscream on his chair and leaned on the medberth. "So~" An idle digit traced a pattern on the mesh, "How good was he?"

Starscream couldn't believe his audios. The nerve of him! "What?" Maybe he heard wrong.

Knockout gave a great sigh. "Come now Starsream, surely you know what I mean? You, Ratchet, interf-Ace!" Starscream ran out of patience and pushed the medic away. Knockout stumbled over the chair and fell to the floor with a loud clang, heels over helm. Both mechs gaped at each other for a klik, then Starscream laid on his berth with an offended 'hmpf'.

Knockout stared at the back presented to him. Oh, it must've been /good/. He picked himself up slowly, checked his finish for scratches -none that he could see,- dusted himself off and put the chair up. Perhaps it was time to leave. "See you later, Herr Commandant~" He said on his way out. The seeker looked ready to sleep, so… "Sweet dreams!" Knockout's claw hovered over the light switch, did Starscream just say something? "What was that, Commander?" The medic asked sweetly.

"Don't tell anyone."

Knockout smiled: "Of course not." And he flipped the switch.


	4. Chapter 4

Earth roads were nowhere near the quality of Cybertronian ones. Potholes, cracks, bumps, speedbumps, and an infinite number of imperfections that humans just didn't seem to care about. Raf asked about it a few times, and the best analogue he could come up with was having a rock in your shoe. Now Cybertronian roads, smooth as you will, treated specially for better traction- now that was the right stuff.

One could even ignore cracks, breaks and rubble that littered them after eons of war and disrepair.

Ratchet carefully skirted the edge of a break that lead...way down, and decided not to risk the bridge. There were plenty of pathways on lower levels.

The ambulance drove through dark streets, creeping past dark alleys and lifeless buildings. Back then...a long time ago, he remembered them brimming with life, filled with mechs who worked hard to earn their daily energon. This was once the poor segment of the city. Not the slums -those were further ahead- but poor. Mechs who once lived here had little to no access to care that upper castes enjoyed.

Ratchet stopped in front of a nondescript building. Outside, it was same as others, the only difference being a red cross painted next to the entrance. The medic hesitated, then transformed into his root form. He walked up to the entrance...what was left of it anyway. Ratchet traced the red sign, so many memories here. Lives saved and lives lost. There were so many...

Right. This was no time for wool-gathering, as humans said. He came here because he had a job to do. Their current headquarters had the most basic of equipment and with their new...resident they would need more. Which was why he was at his old clinic. Something must have survived. And if not, he could always take whatever was salvageable.

With a sigh the medic entered. He habitually flicked the switch, but nothing happened. Ratchet shook his helm, of course nothing happened, there was no electricity here! Blue optics adjusted to the darkness and the medic ventured further in. His scans came up empty. Nothing and no one got the bright idea to set up living here, which was good. Encouraged by that, Ratchet set out to look for whatever was left of his once-clinic. Everything was just falling apart, wasn't it? But that was alright. They would re-build, build anew and the city will be brimming with life again. New life, new sparks.

Like the one their 'guest' was currently carrying.

Frag. He just had to follow that string of thought, didn't he.

Ratchet sighed, thinking of his- no, not his anymore patient. The whole situation was ridiculous, he analysed it front and back, combed through the scan results he had and still no answers!

The medic made his way to the examination room and froze at the sight. It was ruined. Ransacked. Everything that could be taken, was. Down to wiring and metal that covered the walls.

Vents stuttered in shock. No, this could not be true! It couldn't be-

Ratchet rushed from room to room, hoping, praying that something remained of his clinic. Everywhere he went, he was greeted with the same sight: bare, stripped rooms. Ratchet was from shock and sprinting from place to place, his vents not able to cope with the stress. Everywhere he went, it was the same: torn walls, broken floors and leftover wires that were too short to be of any use. Not even ceilings were spared. Last room was a playroom for sparklings.

It too was barren.

Ratchet clutched the doorframe lie a lifeline. His life, his passion, his hopes- all that was left was this. Dead grey walls. The medic heaved, gasped for air and sunk to the ground, defeated. He was unaware of tears leaking down his faceplates, too lost in his grief for all he lost.

"Why?! Primus, why!" Ratchet howled to the unseen skies, "Why did you have to take him!"

There was no answer. Silent grey walls were the only witnesses to his anguish and mourning.


	5. Chapter 5

Shower was a bliss. Even though the seeker knew he'd been cleaned very thoroughly while in Ratchet's care, shower was still wonderful. So what if he flinched away from the first few drops, expecting pain? He certainly did not care.

Starscream sighed blissfully. Knockout may be an annoyance with awful bedside manner, but he sure knew how to pick cleaning supplies.

Unfortunately all good things must end, and he couldn't hide in washracks forever. Whose bright idea was it to have him meet the Autobots?! Him, Second-in-command of the Decepticon faction! Ex... ex-SIC. There were no Decepticons. Not anymore.

Starscream shook himself, enough of those thoughts. He had things he could enjoy now. Like this shower. It was nice. Hot rivulets of cleaning solution -none of that water slag- running down his frame, his wings, his back...hot and good, just like those digits that pleasured him so well. Yes, he could feel them now, sliding along the fresh welds that criss-crossed his beautiful frame.

The seeker leaned forward on the shower wall, leaving his wings under the spray. He had some time, right? Might as well indulge himself. Sharp, carefully manicured claws slid across chest plating. The ponce that cut his claws was going to get it. Starscream purred at the thought. Yes, the red...what was that Earth word? Bling would never see it coming. And -ah, Ratchet would come and play with his wings...yes, as a sensor check. The medic would carefully check Starscream's beautiful wings, strong wing joints...Mm, yes. Unfailingly gentle until he reaches Starscream's valve- The seeker hissed when his claws reached his valve cover, his claws weren't anything like Ratchet's digits. Slag that, he'd have to make do. he always did.

Starscream traced the edges of his valve, sighing as he relaxed. One hand on the wall, for extra balance while he fondled himself. The seeker hummed approvingly, his valve was as sensitive as ever, and heat was already spreading through his frame. Leaving valve's edges, he traced his outer node- Ohh, there was something about using deadly-sharp claws to play with sensitive bits. Starscream stifled a mewl of pleasure, it wouldn't do for anyone to hear him now.

Not in the Autobot base.

Now there's a thought. Starscream smirked, his thoughts wandering even as he worked his claws inside his valve. Him, overloading himself in the middle of an Autobot base. Ha! What a laugh.

It's been too long since he laughed anyway.

Starscream forcefully steered himself from depressing thoughts, he had better things to think about. Like medics- no, a certain medic in white and red and blue, with wonderfully skilled digits. And not weak either! Starscream pinched his outer node and bit back a whimper, remembering strong yet gentle servos pinning him under that hot frame, and never hurting, not even once. Starscream moaned, sinking deeper into the fantasy, remembering the touch, the heat-

"Starscream?" The seeker jerked, startled at the sudden call, "Are you okay in there?"

Knockout picked at his ringing audio with a claw. "Could you repeat that? I don't think the other side of Kaon heard you, Commander."

The seeker growled in frustration: "J-just leave alone! Primus! I can't get a moment of peace around here!" Unseen, Knockout rolled his optics. Starscream grumpily finished his wash, no longer in the mood for anything fun. He stomped outside and glared at the medic. "Well!?"

The red mech took in the angry posture: hitched wings and all. Deciding to play safe, he smiled at the seeker: "I just thought you'd want to go outside before the end of cycle-" the scowl did not abate, but seeker's wings spoke volumes, fluttering and spreading wide. "You're not cleared for flight yet, mind you, but a walk should be good. What you say, commander?"

Starscream huffed, "Torture me with skies, will you." He glared at the red annoyance but his spark just wasn't in it. "Well?" He motioned impatiently, "Are you waiting for a special invitation to show me outside?" Knockout grinned, mock-saluted and finally started walking.

The walk was short, and the pair managed to not run into anyone. The medic knew better than to make Starscream- any seeker really- wait for the sky. So he lead his ex-commander outside. The seeker froze right outside the door with a mesmerized look on his face. Knockout looked away, leaving the seeker to stare to his spark's content. He knew Starscream wouldn't be flying anywhere yet.

Starscream stared at the sky, it's been too long since he saw it. No matter how much time he spent away from it, it was always too long. A star that Cybertron was currently circling about was just setting, colouring the skies in gorgeous colours. The seeker avoided looking at the ruins, not wanting to mess up the moment. With peace on Cybertron, maybe his trine would come back? He honestly missed the two idiots. Then again, maybe they were smarter than he, abandoning the war when they did. He should've gone with them. The seeker banished morose thoughts and shut his optics, determined to enjoy the warmth from last rays of the setting star.

"Knockout?"

"Hmm?"

"What is this star called?"

"Everyone's been calling it 'Sun', so I guess that's it."

"How unoriginal."

"Indeed."

The pair stood in silence, enjoying the sunset.

Bonus scene:

-Knockout!  
-What? If anything, you should be grateful of how much effort I spend on you!  
-Grr  
-You know, there's this word autobots have...it makes a mech want to do you favours. For free!  
-Really.  
-Yep. I tried it out, it works!  
-So what is this word, oh knowledgeable one?  
-Thanks!  
\- *incredulous look* ...'Thanks'?  
-You welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Ratchet was walking through the dark-lit corridors of the Autobot HQ. It was off-cycle and the lights were turned down to save energy. Which did not help medic's paranoid mindset. It had been a week since Starscream's last attempt to catch him out alone for retribution. There was no doubt in Ratchet's mind that the seeker was out for his spark. He successfully avoided Starscream so far, but his luck wouldn't last as long as he was on base. Maybe he should visit Earth, check on the humans they worked with? Yes, that was-

Ratchet's armour clanged loudly as it was forcefully introduced to the wall. Strong servos held him in place, sharp claws dancing over his vulnerable neck cabling. Slag.

"Starscream-" Ratchet winced at the waver in his voice, maybe the seeker wouldn't notice-

"Why hello Ratchet," Starscream all but purred, happy to have finally caught the elusive mech.

Ratchet sighed, he had that coming for a while. "Just get it over with, Starscream."

"You're...not going to run off?"

"No."

The seeker let him go, and Ratchet turned around, rolling his shoulders. Being slammed against the wall did no favours to his frame. The pair stared at each other for a moment. Then Ratchet was slammed to the wall again, his shout muffled by seeker's mouth and invading glossa. The medic momentarily chocked, his arms flailing before finding purchase on Starscream's shoulders. Between this moment and next, Ratchet pushed Starscream away.

"The Pit you think you're doing?!" He demanded, ignoring the whirring of his fans. The damn seeker knew how to kiss. "And get your claws off me!" Swatting at the offending limbs gave no result.

The seeker grinned at his frustrated captive: "I'm seducing you for a nice hot frag. You're so tense, you need it." Starscream purred. "Knockout cleared me too, you have no excuse not to." He added, clearly satisfied with himself for thinking things through.

Ratchet worked his mouth, trying and failing to formulate words. This confrontation was not going as he expected.

"You make a nice impression of an Earth fish, Ratchet. You can do that to my spike later." Starscream paused to consider. "Or valve, I don't mind really."

Ratchet watched with mute horror as the seemingly happy seeker came to a final decision of 'both'. This was too surreal for him. "W-why?" He choked out as Starscream took his servo to presumably drag him to seeker's quarters.

"Why not?" Starscream asked with a quizzical look on his face. "Come on," he sniffed and tugged impatiently, "I'd like to get laid sometime this vorn."

"But I-" took advantage of- "raped you!"

Starscream stopped dead.

"You've got to be kidding me." He stared at the medic, who in crossed his arms and stared at the wall.

"What else would you call it?" Ratchet shifted uncomfortably, still refusing to look at the seeker.

The huffy medic was cute, really, but he was not paying attention to what he should. "I call it-" Starscream hooked his claw under Ratchet's chin and forced the mech to look at him, "-a very satisfying heat. Sparked on the first try too," he finished smugly.

"What." It was Rathet's turn to stare incredulously, was this seeker for real? "Heat..?" He repeated dumbly. The word was somewhat familiar, but he couldn't remember what it meant exactly... And the damn seeker was slagging preening in front of him, wings spread on full display, shiny armour fluffed pleasantly- Ratchet shook off that line of thought. "The pit you talking about!?"

Large wings twitched in surprise. "Seeker heats." Duh. "You know..." Nope, no understanding. "Uh, mating season?" He added reluctantly, Starscream hated that definition because there was no season, it was an individual cycle, though trines tended to sync... "Right. Come on, we can finish the talk in my room." He was getting the medic into his berth, dammit! Preferably with some interfacing going on. Even if he had to drag the grounder through the whole fragging base! Which was what he was doing anyway. Thankfully this time there was no resistance.

Starscream pulled the unresisting medic into his room. He pushed the smaller mech to sit on the berth.

"Well?" Starscream asked bossily, servos on his hips. "Are you done processing the amazing and incredible fact that you didn't rape me so we can get to the fun part already?"

Ratchet scowled at the seeker: "Is this all you think about? Fragging?" He was frankly disgusted with seeker's behaviour. Then again, what did he expect? Flyers were known to be promiscuous.

"Oh come on," Starscream scoffed, "What else is there to do here? Other Autobots have made it clear they do not appreciate my being here, and Primus forbid I actually help restore Cybertron." The femme was particularly vocal on that end. "Regardless of my wishes," he sneered.

"Really now." Ratchet narrowed his optics suspiciously, "I find that hard to believe. Especially considering your history, Starscream." The medic was buying himself time to run Starscream's information about the... 'heat' through his vast medical database. If what Starscream said was true, well. He'd consider the implications later. Perhaps he could convince the seeker to let him study the phenomena, it would certainly be interesting. Meanwhile said seeker was actually looking offended of all things. Oh dear.

"I want to have a HOME, Primus-damn it!" Starscream shouted. He took some pleasure in medic's pained wince, yep he still had it. The seeker snarled, "I am sick of living on temporary quarters, on bases and ships-" He paced the room as he ranted, gesturing widely "-in windowless dungeons and horrid cramped hideouts! I want Vos back, I want spires and air and other seekers in skies above Cybertron, I want to fly free and my-our- sparkling flying free without the ridiculous air space restrictions from before-war!" Starscream paused and looked at his cockpit. "If it's a flyer, of course." He mumbled, rubbing his chest. It would be a flyer, right? "What would I do with a grounder anyway." He didn't know how to take care of one of those.

"And if it is a grounder? What are you going to do then?" Ratchet leaned back on his servos to observe the seeker better.

Starscream looked up, momentarily lost. What would he do? Quickly recovering his haughty air, he answered: "You are going to help me of course." Simple as that. He cut off medic's retort, "Don't try to argue, I know you are too soft-sparked and caring to leave me all alone with our progeny." He smirked, knowing he won that one.

Ratchet sighed and massaged his optics, knowing the thrice-damned seeker was right. He couldn't- wouldn't leave a sparkling in Starscream's claws. The medic was not in the mood to deal with seeker antics. He flinched when he felt Starscream press himself against him, cooing that it wouldn't be so bad, really. Them together. "That's enough from you." Starscream miraculously went quiet, looking at Ratchet inquisitively. "I've had a long, tiring day scrounging around for materials and anything useful like some sort of scrapheap scavenger." The medic pushed Starscream to lie on the berth before laying down himself. "Be quiet and I'll let you stay the night here."

"Okay, but- hey!" Starscream squawked indignantly, crashing to the floor. "You pushed me! Hey, you can't-" Ratchet turned over, presenting his back and zero attention to the seeker. "This is my room! You can't kick me out of my berth like that!"

"Confined to medbay for the night for observation," Ratchet yawned and waved a lazy servo over his shoulder. "Shoo, shoo."

"That- you- argh!"

Ratchet smiled. This was kind of amusing. Except the seeker was climbing back into berth. "Hey what-"

"Like pit I am going anywhere," Starscream hissed. "I'm staying here. You can't make me leave." He tried to make himself comfortable against Ratchet's back. "You're so wide. Budge over."

"No. I'm in recharge already."

Starscream gaped. "Like pit you are! Move!"

"Hmm, no. And if you keep shouting, I will confine you to medbay."

"Fine." Starscream hissed unhappily, "Fine, I'll just make myself comfortable."

Ratchet's smirk vanished when he felt the seeker lie on top of him. "W-what do you think you're doing!"

"Making myself comfortable," came the mocking reply. "In my room, in my berth, which is for some reason occupied. What else is a poor seeker to do?"

Ratchet growled but did not move. Fine. They would rest like this. No big deal.

Somehow the pair managed to recharge. Ratchet woke up on his back, Starscream using him as a pillow. Great. The seeker was too heavy to move, leaving the medic essentially trapped. Thankfully he was still asleep, so Ratchet had time to analyse the situation he found himself in.

And what a fine mess it was. He sparked up an ex-Decepticon seeker, who was now intent on staying with him. Primus, he did not ask for that. And, what was he going to do? He couldn't kick Starscream out of the base while he was carrying, it was unethical and went against his morals and principles. He... he could send Starscream away after the sparkling was born. But what was going to happen to the little one?

Ratchet sighed, glancing at the unaware seeker. He doubted that Starscream would try to run off with their sparkling, especially if it turned out to be a grounder. The ex-Decepticon had more sense than that. But...what if it was a flyer? Pits, he couldn't let Starscream of all mechs raise a sparkling, any sparkling!

Starscream was going to stay here. Their sparkling would be raised an Autobot, flyer or not. Decision made, Ratchet relaxed once more. He had a plan. Sort of.


End file.
